The present invention relates to a coffee maker and, more particularly, to a novel coffee maker, which can enhance the fun of brewing coffee, and can be cleaned conveniently after use.
Nowadays, cafes stand in great numbers, and the rich fragrance generated when brewing coffee extremely attracts most people. Therefore, more and more people form a habit of drinking coffee. There are many appliances for brewing coffee in the market, e.g., distillation type electric products or glass appliances utilizing the siphonal principle.
However, because it is necessary to burn fuel gas when using a glass appliance to brew coffee, hazards may easily arise. On the other hand, the distillation type electric product has a larger volume and is hard to clean.
Accordingly, the above two kinds of coffee makers have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical installation and use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel coffee maker, which utilizes mortises and tenons to accomplish easy connection and dismantlement so that the coffee maker can be conveniently cleaned after use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coffee maker, which utilizes a transparent window and an inner glass container so that the situation of brewing coffee can be viewed, thereby enhancing the fun of brewing coffee.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a coffee maker, which comprises a base, a main body, a filter unit, a sprinkling unit, and an upper cover. Mortises, a positioning groove, and a lower socket are disposed at the top and two sides of the base, respectively. The mortises, the positioning groove, and the lower socket correspond to tenons, a positioning post, and an upper socket at the lower portion of the main body to facilitate the connection, dismantlement, electric conduction, and cleaning.
The present invention is also characterized in that a transparent window is disposed at the front side of the main body and an inner glass container is disposed inside the main body. One can view the situation of brewing coffee in the inner glass container to enhance the fun of brewing coffee.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: